Eran demasiado obvios
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Mi primer RinHaru es un pequeño fic navideño. Gou sabía que su hermano era demasiado obvio en lo que respecta a Haru y también sabía que Haru era demasiado obvio en lo que respecta a Rin, poreso decidió darles un pequeña ayuda en navidad.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Free!  
Pairing: RinHaru/HaruRin  
Warning: shonen ai, OoC, fluff  
Disclaimer: Free! y los personajes no me pertenecen son de KyoAni y Koji Oji

* * *

_**Eran demasiado obvios**_

Apenas el sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte había empezado a nevar. Tres chicos se dirigían a la casa de Haruka. Rin se frotó las manos que las sentía congeladas. Nitori se encogió de hombros para evitar que el viento frio lo golpease de frente, evitando sacar a toda costa las manos de sus bolsillos, mientras que Gou se acomodaba la bufanda lo mejor que sus abrigados guantes le permitían.

Al llegar a la casa de Haruka, el pelirrojo comenzó a llamar repetidas veces a la puerta y cada vez con más fuerza, esperando a que alguien saliera a recibirlos pero parecía que la casa estaba deshabitada, a pesar de que las luces dentro de la casa estaban encendidas.

"Esperen" Exclamó la chica de cabellos color fuego "Haruka-sempai siempre deja la puerta trasera de su casa abierta" Así que al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del único morador de aquella casa, los tres chicos helados por el fuerte viento que soplaba en aquella víspera de navidad se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa del nadador de cabellos negros.

"Me muero de frio" Comentó Nitori casi en voz baja mientras los hermanos Matsuoka abrían el portón de madera que comunicaba la calle con el fondo de la casa.

Se podía escuchar como las olas rompían con fuerza en la costa de Iwatobi desde allí, a causa de la invernal ventisca. También se podía oír al viento silbar entre las estrechas y pequeñas callejuelas del pueblo.

"Espero que Nanase-sempai no se enfade con nosotros por entrar a su casa de esta manera" El chico de cabellos grisáceos habló con más fuerza y esta vez parecía más como una advertencia hacia los dos hermanos que estaban un par de pasos más adelante que él.

"Claro que no lo hará, o no mucho" Gou se dio vuelta con una sonrisa, mientras que con los mitones puestos intentaba -como podía- tomar su bufanda y bajarla un poco para que su voz sonara clara. Rin sólo bufó restando importancia a la advertencia de su compañero de cuarto.

"Espero que esté abierto" Rogó el ojirrojo que estaba frente a la puerta "Maldito frio" Los otros dos chicos se acercaron y expectantes esperaron a que Rin abriera la puerta.

Gou festejó aliviada, al igual que Nitori al ver como la puerta se corría y dejaba ver y sentir el cálido interior de la casa, que contrastaba con el frio y húmedo exterior. Los tres entraron y llamaron al moreno varias veces.

"Ve a buscarlo a la bañera, siempre está allí" Le indicó la pelirroja a su hermano mayor, mientras ella y el chico de ojos celestes se dirigían a la entrada.

"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!" Rin se había quitado el abrigó y lo había dejado sobre un pequeño sillón que había en la sala, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que comunicaba todas las habitaciones de la casa cuando entendió el significado de esas palabras inmediatamente volvió a la sala donde todavía estaba su hermana. Cómo es que ella, justo ella sabía ese tipo de información del chico de cabellos negros.

"Makoto dice que Haruka suele quedarse por largo tiempo en la bañera. Es por eso que siempre llegan tarde… Siempre se queja de los largos baños de Haruka-kun" Comentó Gou divertida al ver expresión de su hermano al intentar ocultar la rabia que su respuesta había causado. Rin gruñó por lo bajo y pronunció un par de palabras -probablemente insultos- en inglés y volvió a su camino dejando a Gou y Nitori contiendo la risa, a sus espaldas.

"Ven" Gou se quitó los guantes y los guardo en unos de los bolsillos de su abrigo y aflojó un par de vueltas a su bufanda "¿Me podrías ayudar con algo?" El pelirroja le indicó al chico que la siguiera a la cocina.

El pelirrojo caminó por el pasillo buscando el baño. No recordaba nada de la casa de Haru, la última -y única- vez que estuvo allí era sólo un niño. Por suerte la luz se escapaba por debajo de una de las puertas y como era la única que detrás había una luz encendida, sin dudarlo se dirigió hacía aquella habitación.

Llamó a la puerta, la misma cantidad de veces que llamó a la puerta principal, esperando por fin escuchar la voz de Haru pero obtuvo la misma respuesta: Silencio. Rin suspiró cansado y se encogió de hombros y lentamente abrió la puerta del baño, la diferencia del calor era todavía más avasallante y rápidamente lo sintió en sus mejillas, al igual que el vapor de agua que a los ojos del pelirrojo era más espeso que la niebla de la madrugada que cubría todo el pueblo, especialmente en invierno.

"¿Haru?" Lo llamo ya dentro del baño, se fue acercando a la bañera y allí lo vio, estaba dentro de la con las piernas flexionadas, las rodillas sobresalían, su cabeza recargada sobre su hombro que se sostenía en el borde de aquella bañadera, y por el agobiante calor de aquella habitación las mejillas de Haru estaban notoriamente coloradas, su respiración era tan lenta, Rin podía ver el subir y bajar acompasado del pecho del moreno. El chico de ojos azules se había quedado dormido en la bañera.

El ojirrojo al tener aquella vista comenzó a pensar en cuantas veces Makoto lo había visto así, cuantas veces estuvo parado allí mismo mirándolo, con esas ideas en la cabeza Rin comenzó a sentir como si algo ácido lo comenzaba a corroer por dentro, odio. Odiaba a Makoto por pasar tanto tiempo con Haruka, por estar siempre a su lado; Odiaba a Haruka por ser como era por estar allí, y por sobre todo Rin se odiaba a sí mismo por haber permitido que todo eso sucediera entre él y el moreno.

Se acercó más y delicadamente empujó su brazo para despertarlo "Ha-Haru" Lo llamó con la voz un poco temblorosa. El chico de profunda mirada se removió un poco en la bañera y con mucha lentitud comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Se alejó un poco confundido del borde de la tina al ver allí parado a Rin que estaba bastante colorado y con los brazos cruzados.

Rin lo jaló del brazo con fuerza para sacarlo de allí "Apresúrate que ya es tarde, mi hermana y Nitori están esperando en la sala" Se alejó un poco para no ser salpicado por el agua que rebalsó de la bañera al levantarlo con brusquedad y por la que se escurría del cuerpo del chico – y su traje baño- que tenía frente a él.

"Rin…" Haruka se lo quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos "Estás sonrojado" El chico de ojos rojos se enojó bastante.

"Tú también lo estás, hace un calor de mil demonios aquí dentro" Apretó los puños con fuerza y se quitó el sweater oscuro y se dirigía a la puerta del baño.

"Mi toalla…" Con voz monótona demandó el ojiazul.

"¿Tu toalla? Es tu baño tu deberías saber dónde está" Rin ligeramente enojado se fue del baño.

Rin había vuelto a la sala, caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y la mesa baja que estaba en el medio había una hoja doblada con su nombre y la letra de Gou. Rin la abrió rápidamente.

"¡Se fueron!" Había exclamado el ojirrojo. Quizás ahora estaba un poquito más enojado.

En aquel papel Gou le dijo que Nitori y ella se habían ido porque ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y Nagisa, el anfitrión, la había llamado reclamándole la tardanza.

Rin se volvió a colocar el sweater y fue a buscar el abrigo que había dejado al otro lado de la sala y se dirigió a la puerta principal "Apresúrate Haru, que a este paso vamos a llegar en primavera, mi hermana y Nitori ya se fueron y llamó Nagisa preguntando por que no estamos allí" Le gritó desde la sala a Haruka que se estaba vistiendo en su cuarto, sin esperar respuesta.

Luego de varios minutos el chico de cabellera oscura salió de su habitación con su abrigó a medio poner y la bufanda colgando de su cuello. Cuando Rin lo vio caminar por el pasillo abrió la puerta "Apresúrate, Haru"

Haruka apretó el paso hasta la entrada y algo la llamó la atención una de las silla de la cocina estaba fuera de lugar "¿Para qué sacaste la silla de la cocina" Haruka se acercó a la entrada, señalándola para que la vea Rin.

"Yo no la traje, pero ya nos tenemos que ir" Rin estaba debajo del marco de la puerta. Haruka miró al marco y se acercó hasta el chico que estaba debajo y lo besó.

Rin se sorprendió al sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos y sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos hasta que sus labios dejaron de tocarse, parecía que Haruka había leído su mente, sus inseguridades y había vistos sus sentimientos.

"…" El ojirrojo no podía parpadear y Haruka tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios "¿Po-por qué pusiste eh… ese muérdago" Tampoco podía hablar.

"Yo no lo puse allí… Habrás sido tú, o Gou" Haruka se terminó de acomodar la bufanda y quería salir de su casa pero Rin estaba atónito en el medio de la puerta.

"Gou…" Repitió el nombre de su hermano "Yo le conté a ella que hacían esto en Australia…" Dijo el ojirrojo con falso enfado "¿Por qué te lo contó a ti?" Le preguntó a Haru estando ambos bajo el muérdago.

"Tu hermana siempre habla de ti, pero no nos contó lo del muérdago… Lo vi en la televisión" Quería irse ya de su casa pero Rin lo tomó de la muñeca y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez durante el beso sus manos se entrelazaron y el chico de cabello rojo durante el beso le confesó su amor.

"Es de buena suerte besarse debajo del muérdago" Cuando se separaron Rin lo comentó sobre sus labios "Y el año entrante quiero ganar las nacionales" Haruka sonrió ante el comentario y le devolvió el beso.

Gou y Nitori habían estado escondidos y congelándose todo ese tiempo a unos cuantos metros de la casa de Haruka, esperando a que ambos chicos salieron… Porque la chica sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano, él era demasiado obvio con respecto a Haruka y también había observado demasiado a Haruka que a pesar de ser muy callado y a veces arisco; ella no podía no darse cuenta como sus ojos brillaban cuando alguien pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano, o cuando lo veía en esos entrenamientos en conjunto con las dos escuelas, él también era muy obvio con respecto a Rin.

"Rápido no tienen que saber que estamos aquí" Gou sonriente tomó a Nitori de la mano y comenzó a corré hasta la estación del tren para llegar antes que su hermano y poder llegar temprano a la casa de Nagisa.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado... Si tiene errores de ortografía o de coherencia y cohesión lo voy a revisar y lo editaré en estos días perdón pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Felices fiestas y todo eso!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Free!  
Pairing: RinHaru/HaruRin  
Warning: shonen ai, OoC, fluff  
Disclaimer: Free! y los personajes no me pertenecen son de KyoAni y Koji Oji

* * *

_**Capítulo dos**_

A Haruka le habían gustado los besos de Rin, tanto que a pesar de que a ambos les comenzaba a faltar el aire no quería separarse. Tenían el sabor del agua, no los labios de Rin eran mejor que el agua, él mismo se sorprendió al concluir con esa idea y terminó por empujár al otro chico contra el marco de la puerta, para profundizar aún más ese beso. Haruka quería perderse y ahogarse en esos labios.

"Argh..." El pelirrojo gimió de dolor y automáticamente corrió su rostro y se alejó bruscamente al moreno "Haru... Eres muy bruto…" Se quejó en voz baja y lentamente se separó del marco de la puerta, aún con los ojos cerrados con fuerza del dolor que le ocasionó el golpe.

El chico de ojos azules lo miró interrogante, demandando una respuesta por la reciente actitud, estaba enojado casi más que cuando lo tenían que sacar de la piscina porque habían terminado los entrenamientos diarios. Haruka quería tener esos labios para siempre y su propietario lo alejaba de lo que parecía una nueva fascinación en el chico, que hasta hacía menos de una hora se repetía que solamente amaba el agua.

Rin se sobó su espalda media, cuando el moreno lo había empujado contra el marco de la puerta una de las bisagras se había clavado en su espalda, al igual que el canto del portón que no estaba abierta del todo y que luego de haber sido bruscamente empujado se abrió por completo.

"Vamos, llegaremos tarde" Rin lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a alejarse de la puerta, el chico todavía estaba un poco adolorido Haruka lo notó en la postura del chico, y se sintió ligeramente culpable. Haruka cerró la puerta de su casa sin soltarse de Rin que lo esperaba un escalón más abajo y apenas guardó las llaves de su casa el ojirrojo tiró de su brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí y volvió a posar sus labios, ligeramente fríos, sobre los del otro chico y rápidamente se volvieron a separar.

"Lo siento" Susurró Haruka luego del beso, Rin sólo sonrió radiantemente, como solía sonreírle cuando eran niños, mientras apretaba su mano con más fuerza.

"No pasa nada" Rin comenzó a caminar llevándole casi dos pasos al moreno que quedó sorprendido al ver aquella sonrisa, que pensó que sólo iba a poder tener en sus recuerdos pero que extrañaba casi con locura y era peor cuando pensaba en aquel relevo que hicieron los cuatro juntos, eran tan chicos y aun así Rin lo había cambiado tanto desde que había aparecido en su vida, que perderlo fue como sí el destino lo obligaba a volver a la vida que tenía antes de conocerlo.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar por las calles casi desérticas y nocturnas se acurrucaron más el uno al otro ya que el viento húmedo había empezado a soplar con más fuerza, pasaron por el corredor que daba a la playa y vieron como la marea había subido y las ola salpicaban con fuerza al romper en el muelle, los rompeolas y un pequeño acantilado que había a lo lejos.

Cada tanto veían pasar caminando a toda prisa a una o dos personas, al igual que un par de autos que iban y venían con las luces encendidas dejando ver como la nieve comenzaba a caer con más fuerza y en forma diagonal por el viento que hacía cambiar la dirección de los diminutos cristales de agua; al igual que las luces de la calle.

Durante el camino a la estación de tren sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento, las olas y como Rin se quejaba de que el viento lo despeinaba todo, Haru no decía nada sólo escuchaba pacientemente (y ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su bufanda) todas las maldiciones, algunas en inglés, que el chico de ojos rojos lanzaba al aire.

Desde que había salido de la casa de Haruka, los dos chicos no se soltaron las manos en ningún momento y a cada paso se intentada acercar más el uno al otro, necesitando el calor de su compañero imperiosamente.

Haruka en un momento paró su marcha obligando a Rin hacer lo mismo, quedando el pelirrojo frente al moreno. Haruka seguí sin decir nada y Rin no entendía nada de que lo estaba sucediendo, por unos segundos los dos chicos se mirando fijo a los ojos, parecía una competencia de quién parpadeaba primero a Rin le pareció tonto y extraño hacer eso en medio de la calle.

"¿Qué sucede Haru?" Preguntó Rin con una sonrisa. Haru soltó su mano y pasó sus manos por arriba de los hombros del pelirrojo, sin decir nada, sin demostrar nada con su rostro. Rin se acercó un paso al chico de ojos azules acortando demasiado las distancias entre los dos nadadores. Haru se estiró un poco rozando casi la nariz de Rin y él se acercó todavía más pero no hizo nada solo esperó, en ese momento el moreno sonrió de lado y le colocó la capucha de su abrigo bruscamente tapándole hasta los ojos y aprovechando que el otro no veía nada besó su nariz. El moreno se alejó un paso y luego volvió a tomar su mano.

"¡Hey!…" Gritó sorprendido, mientras se acomodaba la capucha de la campera y se dejaba llevar por Haruka que ya había comenzado a caminar.

"Así el viento no te podrá despeinar el cabello" Dijo sonriente mientras volvía a bajarle la capucha hasta los ojos y soltaba una carcajada.

Haruka no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro y Rin había refunfuñado bastante en el camino mientras se volvía a acomodar un poco la capucha por seguridad no veía nada. Después de un par de pasos más ya no se escuchaba ni un murmullo por parte de ambos, no era un silencio incomodo, sólo era silencio.

Cuando estaban a un par de cuadras de llegar a la estación todo estaba más iluminado y había muchos negocios abiertos, la gente estaba todavía haciendo compras, todos los negocios estaban bastante concurridos al igual que las calles. Y el viento frio comenzó a sentirse con menos fuerza las edificaciones más altas que en la zona residencial frenaban al viento.

"Rin…" Se acercó un poco, estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo hablarle al pelirrojo "Desde cuando tú…"

"¿Yo… qué?" Preguntó entre intrigado y divertido.

"Tú sabes…" Haruka estaba cada vez más incómodo.

"No sé Haru" Sonrió de lado "Dímelo"

"Si sabes" Haruka se ponía nervioso, no quería decirlo.

"No sé, dímelo" Rin lo abrazó por el cuello "Vamos dilo" Besó su mejilla. Las mejillas de Haruka se pusieron todas coloradas.

"Lo que me dijiste, cuando nos estábamos besando" Dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué te dije?" Preguntó picándolo un poco más, quería oír esa de la boca de Haruka.

Haruka respiró profundo, ya estaban en la estación "Desde cuando tu…" Volvió a suspirar apesadumbrado "Desde cuándo es que me amas" Haruka sentía que sus mejillas ardían no se sentía cómodo diciendo esas palabras. Tampoco se anima a mirar a Rin a los ojos por lo que comenzó a mirar a los al rededores de la estación.

Rin lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos "Desde cuándo es que te amo" Lo pensó unos segundos "No sé quizás desde que te conocí, quizás desde siempre" Rin le volvió a sonreír "¿Y tú, Haru me amas?" Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos esperando una respuesta y Haru sólo asintió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos "¿Desde cuando Haru?" Preguntó meloso, Haruka había llegado a su límite así que optó por abrazarlo, Rin no había dejado de sonreír a poyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno y correspondía al abrazo estuvieron así unos segundos.

"Creo que desde que estuvimos en el relevo" Le dijo al oído antes de separarse.

Para cuando el tren había llegado a la estación y Rin y Haruka lo habían abordado Nitori y Gou llegaban a la casa de Nagisa. La pelirroja llamó varias veces a la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa radiante.

"Gou y Nitori" Saltó el rubio apenas abrió la puerta y los abrazó "Por fin llegaron"

Makoto y Rei estaban en la casa de Nagisa desde hacía un largo tiempo esperando por los demás, aunque claro los dos chicos se habían ofrecido para ayudar al muchacho de pelo rubio para preparar la casa para semejante evento.

"Qué frio" Comentó el rubio luego de cerrar la puerta "¿Por qué tan contenta Gou-chan, si hace un frio como para morirse?"

"Es Kou, es Kou" Le aclaró a Nagisa como siempre, desde que se habían conocido "Y no sé si contarlo…" Gou intentó alejarse de Nagisa para que no le preguntara más del asunto.

"¿Qué es Kou, qué es lo que ocultas?" Nagisa comenzó a seguirla "Dímelo… Sabes que me voy a enterar" Se acercó un poco más "No te voy a dejar hasta saberlo" Se pegó a Gou y la tomó del brazo.

"Bueno está bien, lo diré" Dijo en voz alta y todos prestaron su atención a la chica de cabellos rojos "Lo siento hermanito" Dijo en voz baja.

"Kou-chan no creo que sea buena idea" Nitori intervino en el papel de la voz de la conciencia de la chica.

"Tarde o temprano se van a entrar" Comentó un poco alarmista. Makoto se preocupó un poco. Nitori suspiró en señal de rendición.

"Bueno ya Kou lo vas a contar" Nagisa no cabía en sí de la intriga.

Gou suspiró "Hice que mi hermano y Haruka-sempai se besaran" Dijo contenta "Y Nitori me ayudó"

"¿Cómo hiciste?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Coloqué un muérdago en la entrada de la casa de Haruka y esperamos a que la magia de la navidad haga el resto" Sonrió satisfecha. Makoto y Rei sólo sonrieron. Esos dos chicos eran demasiado obvios para todo el equipo de natación de Iwatobi "Pero no le digan que yo los vi y menos que ustedes lo saben" Les advirtió la pelirroja.

Quince minutos después de que Gou y Nitori llegaran a la casa de Nagisa, Rin y Haruka llamaron a la puerta. Nagisa salió corriendo a la puerta a recibirlos, estaba muy contento de haber escuchado semejante noticia.

"Felicidades" Los abrazó con fuerza el rubio estaba muy contento por ellos dos. Ni Rin ni Haruka entendían el porqué de aquella reacción, pero ambos correspondieron al abrazo del menor "Por fin llegaron"

"La culpa es de Haru" Rin rápidamente se quitó de encima el reproche del menor, mientras se quitaba el abrigo "No quería salir de la bañera" Haruka no intentó defenderse sólo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bueno ya estamos todos" Nagisa comentó mientras todos pasaban a la sala de la casa del chico.

"¿Cómo… falta Mikoshiba?" Preguntó un poco tímido Makoto e intentando parecer desinteresado.

Desde que los entrenamientos de natación comenzaron a hacerse más seguido el equipo de Iwatobi y el de Samezuka se hicieron bastante cercanos por eso Nagisa decidió invitarlos, esa noche.

"El capitán Mikoshiba fue con sus padres a la casa de sus abuelos… Por eso no va a poder venir" Comentó Nitori al ojiverde. El chico de mirada celeste vio en Gou la misma mirada que cuando le había pedido que lo acompañara a la cocina de la casa de Haruka para colgar ese muérdago y se acercó a la chica "No creo que sea buena idea Kou-chan" Volvió a advertirle en voz baja.

"Pensaste lo mismo Nitori-kun, genial" Respondió Gou en voz baja "Claro que es buena idea"

El resto de la noche todo el equipo de natación de Iwatobi estuve mirando a Rin y Haruka de forma extraña y soltando sonrisitas al aire y Nagisa no dejó de abrazarlos y comentarles lo feliz que estaba por todo lo que había sucedido. Y claro los dos chicos no entendían nada y comenzaron a sentirse incómodos. No pensaban que fueran tan obvios que los demás ya supieran de sus sentimientos que se tenían hacía el otro, porque ellos actuaban como siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer espero que les guste le di un final creo que mejor, no se espero no haberlo cagado todo, prometo editar todo después.

Estoy feliz por los follows y favoritos… Gracias!

Ja ne!

Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
